LadyNoir: Secret Identities
by Mi55Miner
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have been paired up for a special school project: To discover the secret identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Will this cause more problems for the dynamic duo, or will this just bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Welcome to my first fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

 **-Mi55Miner**

 _It's been 2 years ever since Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have met. They have grown into good friends. Marinette does not stammer as much as she did when she first met him, and does feel more comfortable around him, but she still has feelings for him. The same goes for Adrien, he feels that she is a good friend. Still, Ladybug and Cat Noir have not come any closer to finding out where Hawk Moth is located and who he really is. Cat Noir has also not come any closer to winning Ladybug's affections, but is definitely wearing her down. He still believes that its only a 'matter of time'. This may be true, but first, you need to read this story..._

"I hate Science!" Marinette mumbled to herself in her room, Tikki sitting next to the 1st problem.

"Come on Marinette! Just try to remember the atomic number! You can do it!" Tikki encouraged her friend.

She giggled at her kwami's enthusiasm. "How did you become so adorable?" she gushed, giving Tikki a tiny hug around Marinette's cheek.

"I don't know, Ladybug luck?" she smiled.

"I wish that luck would help in my homework!" Marinette groaned as she stared at the problem. She chewed the end of her pencil, her brain pulsing. "Gah!" she threw the pencil up in frustration, reaching for her science book. Tikki floated over and sat on the book.

"No, Marinette! You have to figure it out for yourself!" Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette sighed and tried to remember the atomic number for Nitrogen. "7...?"

Tikki peeked inside the textbook, looking at Marinette with a proud grin. "Correct! Great job Marinette!"

Marinette gave her a tiny high-five, making Tikki fly across the room, hitting a pillow on her small couch. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Marinette giggled. "That reminds me, I need to work on my Newton's Laws project!" Marinette put the homework away and pulled out her project folder, filled with notes and project design ideas. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes, putting the folder away.

"I thought you were gonna work on the project?" Tikki questioned Marinette.

"I just don't feel like doing it…," Marinette counter-argued. Tikki sighed and looked at the digital clock on Marinette's desk.

"Marinette, it's almost 12:00 am!" Tikki exclaimed.

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed, falling backwards on her chair before looking at the clock. "My parents are gonna kill me if they find out that I'm still up!"

"Then you need to go to bed!" Tikki giggled.

Marinette quickly put on her pjs and went to bed, watching the room envelop her in darkness as her eyes grew heavy.

"Morning Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, pulling Marinette's eyes open.

"Tikki… five more minutes…" Marinette moaned.

"Ok.. five less minutes you get looking at Adrien," Tikki teased.

"Huh?" Marinette questioned, looking at the clock next to her bed. "It's only…8:48!" Marinette exclaimed, quickly getting ready for school and running down her steps to her parents. "Hi mama!"

Sabine looked at her daughter and smiled, giving her a blueberry muffin. "You need to hurry! You're going to be late," she said, giving Marinette a small peck on her cheek.

"Bye!" Marinette ran out the door, passing her father, Tom, in the bakery.

"See you, Marinette!" Tom said.

"Bye, papa!" Marinette threw a goodbye behind her back, rushing out the bakery door.

Marinette ran to the school, hearing the bell ring as she ran up the front steps.

"Ow! Ow! Oww!" Tikki yelped at Marinette ran in.

"Sorry Tikki! I'm in a bit of a rush!" Marinette apologised to her bag.

"Try to run a bit softer while running!" Tikki complained. Marinette sighed and ran into the classroom, panting at the door. Alya looked at her friend curiously.

"..and that is how you create a report with only the school library," Ms. Bustier finished. "Now, I bet you are all wondering why I am teaching you this instead of asking Ms. Marinette why she is late again…" Ms. Bustier looked at Marinette, who slunk to her seat quietly. "Now that the whole class is here… I will now explain what your next project will be. I want everyone to go around the perimeter of the classroom, but start in the back."

Everyone organized themselves by Ms. Bustier's command, leaving Chloe next to Marinette. Chloe scoffed at the blue-haired girl and looked across the room at Adrien, winking and making kissy faces at him, making Adrien uncomfortable, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Nino, looked at his friend and patted his shoulder, making Adrien smile and look across the room at Marinette. Marinette looked at him and waved at him softly, blushing. Adrien waved back, making Marinette's legs feel like jelly. Alya looked at her friend, sighing and shaking her head at her friend's total lack of her emotions.

"Now, the next project we will be doing is based on Paris' own superheros, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" the class started to mumble, talking about the superhero duo's latest adventures.

"I want everyone to write down on the piece of paper that I will be passing out on which superhero you want to write about and your name." Ms. Bustier passed out small slips of paper and pencils to the students for them to write on. "You will deposit your papers and pencils in this box and basket. She held out two containers about the same size with labels.

Marinette wrote down _Ladybug_ on her paper, wrote her name on the back, and walked up to Ms. Bustier, depositing her paper and pencil. She watched the rest of the class write down and turn in their answers.

"Now, I will pair you all up with another student with the opposite superhero. This will be due on Friday." she reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. "Rose, who chose Cat Noir, will pair up with…" She pulled out another piece of paper. "Juleka, who chose Ladybug."

The two girls smiled and hugged each other, going to their respective seats.

"Next will be...Kim, who chose Ladybug…" Some of the class giggled at Kim's choice while Kim blushed. "And Alix, who chose Cat Noir." Alix and Kim looked at each other and shared a high-five, and went to sit down.

"Nathaniel, who chose Cat Noir, and Max, who chose Ladybug."

"Ivan, who chose Ladybug, and Myléne, who chose Cat Noir."

"Sabrina, who chose Cat Noir, and… Chloe, who chose Ladybug."

"No!" someone screamed. Everyone turned their heads to the source, which was none other than Chloe.

"W-what's the matter Chloe?" Sabrina asked Chloe nervously. "D-don't you want to work on the project together?"

"As much as I want to...I have to be partners with Adrien!" Chloe screamed, stomping her feet furiously.

"Chloe, that kind of behavior is not suitable! Go to your seat!" Ms. Bustier exclaimed.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe complained as she stomped to her seat with Sabrina trailing close behind nervously.

"Thank you. Now, for the next pair." Ms. Bustier reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. "Nino, who chose Cat Noir, and… Alya, who chose Ladybug."

Marinette smiled for her friend as Alya sat down with Nino, not realizing that her and Adrien were the only ones left.

"Well, since Adrien and Marinette are the only ones left, I have no choice but to pair you two up," the teacher declared.

"What?!" Marinette and Chloe screamed, Chloe annoyed and Marinette surprised.

"She can't be partners with my Adrikins!" Chloe complained, throwing herself onto Adrien, hugging him while Adrien put his hands up, trying to push her away.

"Chloe! I demand that you go sit down, NOW!" Ms. Bustier pointed at Chloe's seat, anger fuming from her. Chloe slunk back to her seat, mumbling to herself. Marinette heard words like _Adrikins_ and _ridiculous_.

During all of the commotion, Marinette forgot to go back to her seat. She stood there in shock at Chloe's tantrum. Alya grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her to her seat.

"Girl, did that just happen?!" Alya exclaimed.

"W-what?" Marinette asked her friend, confused.

"Sometimes, I just don't believe you...you just got partnered with Adrien!" Alya turned Marinette's head to the back of Adrien's. Marinette finally woke to reality and started blushing furiously, realizing that she was partnered with _Adrien..._.

Marinette started daydreaming throughout the class, thinking about partnering up with the love of her life. When the bell rang, she realized that she drew hearts all over her notebook. Marnette blushed and closed the notebook. She started packing up when Adrien came up to Marinette, making her jump in surprise and hit her head on the desk with a loud thunk.

"Ouch!" Marinette started to rub her head.

"Marinette! Are you ok?" Adrien held his hand out to her, smiling nervously. "Sorry about that." Marinette looked up to his hand and took it, her face redder than the disguise she would wear. She got up with the help of Adrien and began to rub her head again.

"Is there something wrong Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"I just wanted to ask when we should work on the project. It's due on Friday." Adrien smiled.

"Well, how about todamrrow? Tomorday? Todamrrow? Ugg..." Marinette stammered, her face super red. Adrien looked at Marinette nervously. Marinette finally gained her composure and looked at Adrien. "How about today after school?" Marinette suggested.

"Ok. I'll meet you at your family's bakery."

"Ok." Marinette thought that her heart was going to pop. _Adrien is coming...to my house…_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Thanks sooo much to the kind people who followed and favored the story! Just after 3 hours of publishing, I already have about 20 people who have followed this story! I am so thankful that you guys actually like what I am writing! Thanks to the creators of** **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir** **for creating the show, and thanks to my own Alya (BFF) for inspiring me to create this fanfiction! Enjoy the second chapter!**

 **-Mi55Miner**

Marinette thought that the day would never end. It was like she was trapped in one of the time bubbles from her encounter with the Pharaoh as Ladybug. It seemed like the day just dragged on. When the last bell rang, Marinette launched herself from her seat and ran home, with shouts of "Marinette!" behind her. She had to get home before Adrien got there. She had to make sure that all of her photos of Adrien on her wall were taken down. Tikki helped Marinette out by taking down the pictures while Marinette tidied up her room, making sure that she saved her background on her computer and getting rid of it. She did not want Adrien to see her screensaver for her computer.  
When she finished, she went down to the bakery to wait for Adrien. She did not need a repeat of Adrien meeting her parents from when they trained for a gaming tournament. She started to worry, thinking that he wasn't going to come or he hated her. She finally breathed when she saw Adrien's car pull up. She watched as he got out with his bodyguard. She shrieked a little but calmed herself when he walked in.

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette greeted the boy, while the bodyguard put himself between them, eyeing Marinette.

"It's ok, she's the girl I'm doing the project with." Adrien put his hand on his bodyguard's shoulder. The big man walked away, grunting a goodbye.

"Come up." she waved to him to follow her upstairs. She had told her parents that he would be coming for a project, so she expected her parents to bake goods and be nosy once he came in.

Sabine looked up from her cooking when she heard the door open, seeing Adrien.

"Why, hello Adrien! It's been awhile since you had come here! Would you like some fresh 'Marinette Soup'?" Sabine held up a white bowl filled with purple liquid with a small purple flower in the middle. Once Marinette's Uncle Cheng renamed his Celestial Soup to 'Marinette Soup' on live television for the 'World's Greatest Chef' TV show, Sabine insisted to call the soup 'Marinette Soup'.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Cheng." Adrien blurted out before Marinette could refuse. The last time he was there, she had rejected their baked goods. _Does she not like their food?_ he wondered. When he saw Marinette gratefully accept the soup, he pushed the thought away and ate his share.

"Marinette! Your mother's soup is awesome!" He said as he swallowed a huge amount.

"Thanks." Marinette blushed at the compliment, even though it was for her mother.

When the pair finished the soup, they went up to her room to work. Adrien went to sit on her small couch, while Marinette went to sit in her desk chair. They sat in silence for a moment before they spoke in unison.

"Do you want to…" they said, motioning for the other to go.

"Sorry." they said again. Adrien laughed at their funny situation while Marinette blushed furiously.

"So… what should our topic be?" Adrien asked.

"Hmmm. How about the overall pair?" Marinette suggested.

"Nah, sounds boring, everyone will be doing that. We need to be creative about this. I saw your designs in your sketchbook, you're super creative!" Adrien smiled at Marinette. "So, think, what will everyone not do, what will make Ms. Bustier explode? Come on, Marinette!"

Marinette was reminded of Tikki for a second with all of the encouragement. She giggled, but then realized that Tikki had been in her bag the whole time! She could be suffocating!

"I need to go check on something!" Marinette exclaimed suddenly, running into her bathroom with her tiny bag. Adrien looked at her curiously before he noticed Plagg fly out of his jacket.

"I thought she would never leave!" Plagg exclaimed as he flew around her room, trying to eat everything in sight just like he did when he first met Adrien.

"Plagg! Stop it! She could come back any second!" He kept launching himself at his kwami to stop him. He finally caught the tiny black cat while he was trying to open one of Marinette's makeup containers, thinking it was camembert.

"Let me go...!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Not unless you hide!" Adrien hissed at his kwami.

"I swear, you act more and more like a cat every day." Plagg joked.

Adrien felt a growl rise in his throat, but pushed it down, determined to not let Plagg tease him again.

Marinette let her kwami out of her clip bag, letting Tikki fly around for a minute and stretch.

"So, how's the project going?" Tikki asked Marinette.

"I don't know. We're still trying to figure out the topic. It's kinda hard to write a report on yourself without actually saying its you."

"How about you write about the different villains that Ladybug has faced?"

"Nah, that doesn't really focus on the two."

"Their weapons?"

"Not enough information about the two."

"Well, I don't know really!" Tikki giggled.

"I'll talk with Adrien. Hide, Tikki!"

Tikki flew into Marinette's purse.

"I'm back!"

Marinette walked back into her room, looking at Adrien.

"Hi." she waved slightly

"Hey. So, have any ideas about the project?" Adrien asked.

"Well…" Marinette was interrupted by a ringing in the house. After a little bit of annoying ringing, it stopped.

"Marinette! The phone is here for you. They say that their the school!" Sabine shouted to her daughter.

"Give me a minute, sorry." Marinette apologised to Adrien, blushing slightly. He nodded, understanding. He heard that excuse a million times from his father, but apparently minutes to him were days, and his father never apologised to him. Marinette walked down from her bedroom to see her mother holding the phone for her.

"Thanks mama. Hello?"

"Ms. Marinette?"

"Ms. Bustier?"

"Yes, this Ms. Bustier. Ms. Marinette, I forgot to tell you and Adrien. I tried to call him but Natalie said that he was at your house. Anyways, I forgot to tell you and Adrien your project topic. The topic is: _Ladybug and Cat Noir's Secret Identities_."

 **Yes...I am a cliffhanger person... *evil cackles***

 **Hang in there for Chapter 3! Reviews and Constructive Criticism is appreciated! I even accept ideas for the next chapter! See ya guys later!**

 **Thanks To:**

 **TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings for saying that you couldn't wait to see what happens! This made me really happy that people were excited for what I wrote! Thanks!**

 **-Mi55Miner 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Thank you everyone for your support! I want to thank:**

 **'emmwrites016' for supporting me and saying that you liked my story so far!**

 **'** **missdragongirl' for liking my story as well and looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **Reviews, ideas for the next chapter, and constructive criticism is valued! Thanks for being interested in the story! Now, I won't hold the story off any longer, enjoy!**

 **-Mi55Miner**

"The topic is: Ladybug and Cat Noir's Secret Identities."

Marinette froze at that moment. L-ladybug and C-cat Noir's Secret Identities? Did she hear Ms. Bustier wrong?

"Now, I know that even our most experienced bloggers, especially Alya, haven't figured out their identities, but I want you two to try your best and get as far as you can with as much evidence as you can. I believe that you two will make me proud. Goodbye!"

The line disconnected, just like Marinette's brain, which was still focused on their topic. Ladybug and Cat Noir's secret identities? She put down the phone and walked back up to her room, where Adrien was waiting.

"So? What happened? Your face is super white!"

Marinette looked in a mirror, gasping at her pale face.

"It-its fine," she said, rubbing her temples.

Adrien shrugged it off.

"I-I found out our topic."

"Really? Over one phone call? What is it?"

"F-finding out Ladybug and Cat Noir's secret identities."

Adrien looked at Marinette like he saw a ghost. His face turned pale.

"No, no, no, and no."

Marinette looked at Adrien confused.

"What's up?" Marinette asked, concerned.

"It's just…" Adrien tried to come up with an excuse as to why they couldn't use that as their topic."Um...because I know your friend Alya has been trying to find out what Ladybug's secret identity is, and she still hasn't figured it out!" He sighed, satisfied with his answer. It's not like he could say Oh, we can't do that topic because I'm actually Cat Noir and I don't want anyone to know that.

"Well, as much as I agree with you, Ms. Bustier told me that it was our topic, so we can't really get out of it." Marinette got nervous at her saying that she agreed with her, because she didn't want Adrien or anyone else figuring out that she was Ladybug.

"Well then, I guess we should start," Adrien suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Should we start on Ladybug, or Cat Noir?"

"How about Cat Noir?"

"Sure," even though Adrien didn't want to.

"Maybe we should name his physical details first?" Marinette suggested.

"Ok. Well, he has blonde hair, green eyes, and is about 6 feet."

"How do you know his physical details so well?"

Adrien rubbed his neck nervously. "I-I just see him a lot, especially after Simon Says." Marinette looked at him quizzically, but then looked back at the notebook where she wrote down Cat Noir's physical features. The two discussed and laughed about Cat Noir and his physical features. After a while, they had filled up a whole page of notes and ideas for the project into the notebook, which Marinette cleverly named 'LadyNoir: Secret Identities' with the help of Adrien. Little did Marinette know, Adrien had thought about this name for a while, for when he hoped that one day, Ladybug would return Cat Noir's affections.

"How about we start on Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

Marinette held her breath. She had tried to distract Adrien with questions about Cat Noir and different jokes, but it looked like she was unsuccessful. Marinette turned her head to her desk, reading the time. Unless…

"Adrien, it's almost 8:00, shouldn't you get home?" Marinette asked hopefully, which she hoped Adrien didn't notice.

"Shoot! I didn't notice! I should be getting Marinette!" Or rather, to my house. Adrien picked up his stuff while Marinette gathered hers. She lifted herself to her feet when she accidently bumped into Adrien.

"S-sorry!" Mariette apologised to him, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"It's ok." Adrien smiled at Marinette, a smile that made her knees like jelly. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah...later." Marinette waved goodbye to him as he walked out the door to his car, where his bodyguard was waiting. Adrien turned around as he got in, smiled at Marinette, and closed the door. Marinette waved goodbye to him as he was driven away. She sighed as she heard a giggle coming from her phone. She pulled it out and saw Alya and Nino laughing their heads off.

"Girl, your face is so red!" Alya observed, still laughing. Marinette blushed even more.

"So, was that the guy that you've been crushin' on? Adrien? Ouch!" Nino exclaimed.

"Ninoooo!" Alya exclaimed. Marinette giggled at the thought of Alya stepping on Nino's foot. "So, how did your project go?" Alya asked.

"Fine, but how did you get ahold of me? I never called you."

"Uh, yeah girl, you must have butt-dialed me because Nino and I have been listening to you and Adrien for about…" Alya looked at her clock. "2 hours."

"What? Have you guys even started your project?"

"Uh, No, as much as I wanted to start, Alya here forced me to listen to your conversation," Nino complained. Marinette giggled at her friend's stubborness as Nino was glared at by Alya.

"Anyways…" Alya continued, still glaring at Nino before she went back to look at Marinette."Ms. Bustier just called Nino and told us our project topic! And girl, you will not believe it!"

Marinette became curious at her friend's enthusiasm. "What did you guys get?"

"We get to talk about the different villains that they've faced!" Alya squealed as Nino gave Alya an eye-roll. Marinette knew how many times Alya had either biked, ran, or took a car to one of the many battle scenes where Cat Noir and Ladybug had fought.

"What did you get Marinette?" Nino asked her. Marinette's eyes widened, not wanting to focus on that topic at the moment.

"S-sorry guys, but I gotta go. It's late, I'm tired, and…" Marinette scratched her head trying to think of another excuse.

"But I want to know what you guys got!" Alya complained.

"See ya Marinette." Nino said as he reached to disconnect the call.

"Ninoooo!" was the last thing Marinette heard before she watched Nino and Alya disappear from her phone. She giggled again, thinking of Alya yelling at Nino. Marinette trudged herself up to her room and flopped herself onto her desk chair, breathing out a sigh of relief. Tikki flew out of Marinette's clip-bag and flew over to her shoulder.

"Why didn't you want to tell Alya about your project topic?" Tikki asked.

"I just didn't know how she would react if I told her that I was going to try to figure out Ladybug's identity. She could have said that it was impossible, being the obsessed blogger she is. She could have also asked me if she could come with me to interview Ladybug, and that would be very awkward." Marinette giggled at the thought of trying to be Ladybug and Marinette at the same place and time. Marinette looked away from her shoulder to the notebook on the floor. She went over and picked it up, revealing a white pencil under the notebook.

"Huh? This isn't mine." Marinette picked the pencil up and looked for the name that was on every pencil that comes from the school. She then saw the words 'Adrien A." on the pencil. Marinette could feel her cheeks getting hotter.

"This...is...Adrien's pencil!" Marinette squealed. Tikki sighed and shook her head as Marinette danced around the room, pressing the pencil up to her cheek. She sighed, kissing the pencil. She heard a tiny giggle and turned around to see Tikki laughing.

"Hey!" Marinette looked at her kwami and started to giggle as well, turning into a laugh.

Putting the pencil down on the desk, she looked at her notebook, studying the details that the pair discussed. Marinette had decided to draw Cat Noir since she sees him close to her face every day. She stared at the picture, and could feel Cat Noir's flirty gaze looking at her. It felt too real…

"Hey, Princess!" a voice exclaimed.

Marinette turned around to see a dark silhouette looking at her. She stared at the figure, noting their green eyes and pointed ears.

"Cat Noir?"

 **The cliffhangers...*evil laugh***

 **MUAHAH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH** **AH...(srry I'm weird lol)**

 **Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! I would write more but its Spring and 10:50 in my timezone, so its super dark right now, so I have to stop for the day... thank you all for the support. Remember to review and send me ideas for the next chapter! But I do feel an Akuma attack coming up... and a 'celebration'...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am super sorry about not updating... School just started for me, so all of my free time has been cut to a million pieces. Try to be patient with me, as I will not be uploading as often.**

 **Thanks for still being interested in the story I want to say thanks to:**

 **'Glittering Pen' for liking the story and commenting that you like the way I stay true to the characters.**

 **'FicsFromAnAnbuNin' for thinking the story was interesting.**

 **I want to tag my own Alya (BFF) here:** _JaxOfHearts_

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Mi55Miner**

"Cat Noir?"

Tikki's eyes widened as she flew behind one of the shelves on Marinette's desk before the figure could identify the kwami.

Marinette watched as the figure walked into the light, revealing Cat Noir.

"How have you been doing, Princess?" Cat Noir winked at Marinette, making her sigh, annoyed at his flirting.

"I've been fine, but I would prefer that you wouldn't call me 'Princess'."

"But Princess, what else would I call you?"

"I believe my real name, or have you forgotten it?"

Cat Noir chuckled. "You may need to remind me of your name, Princess."

"Marinette...Marinette Dupain-Cheng…" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Marinette," he said, stretching out the 'a' and the first 'e' out.

"Thank you. Now, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked the masked superhero as she organized her things, trying to close the notebook before Cat Noir stopped her, placing his hand on the page filled with Cat Noir details.

"Why can't I just visit you, Princess?" Cat Noir smirked at her, making Marinette roll her eyes again as she tried to take the notebook.

"Please, don't call me 'Princess'," Marinette asked, pulling on the notebook harder, making Cat Noir notice the notebook.

"What's this?" Cat Noir asked as he grabbed the notebook, staring at the page of him.

"Just notes… for a school project…" Marinette replied, snatching the notebook away from him, shoving it into her bag.

"What's the project about? Moi? I saw that notebook." Cat Noir smirked, putting his hand to the back of his head, striking a heroic pose.

"If you must know, yes," Marinette replied. "And Ladybug. Don't you have patrol?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Well, it was nice to see you, Princess." Cat Noir got on his knee, giving Marinette a kiss on the hand. He got up, and shot out the window, shouting "Au revoir!"

Marinette sighed, shaking her head and giggling at Cat Noir's personality, not even bothering to tell him to not call her 'Princess'. Tikki flew out from her hiding place.

"That was too close!" Tikki exclaimed, dusting herself off.

"I know, Tikki." Marinette answered, yawning slightly.

"Marinette, you should get to bed, it's almost 10:00," Tikki recommended.

Marinette giggled, and got into bed, yawning once again, and falling into a deep sleep.

"Marinette..." Tikki floated over Marinette's head. "Wake up…"

Marinette opened her eyes to see Tikki holding a small cookie in her hands with a ladybug bow wrapped around it.

"Happy Birthday!" Tikki exclaimed, handing Marinette the cookie.

"Aw… thanks, Tikki!" Marinette giggled and ate the cookie. "Yum! Chocolate chip!"

Marinette woke up, got dressed in her regular pink capris, shoes, white shirt and gray/grey **(Both British and American style, both are correct)** jacket. She went to her vanity, brushed her hair, and put her hair in a bun. She tied a Ladybug pattern ribbon in her hair, smiled, and grabbed her everyday clip-bag. She ran down the stairs to see her parents holding a stack of pancakes with a candle on it.

"Happy Birthday Marinette!" they said in unison. Marinette smiled and gave her parents kisses before she took the pancakes to the table. When Marinette finished, she walked out the bakery door and walked to school. As she walked in, she saw Alya racing towards her with a small box wrapped with a bow.

"Happy Birthday Girl!" Alya squealed as she handed Marinette the package.

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette said as she opened the box to reveal 2 tickets to the latest movie.

"Alya! These are awesome! Thank you!" Marinette gave her friend a big hug as they jumped up and down.

Marinette and Alya walked to class together. Marinette got a couple of 'Happy Birthdays' courtesy of Alya. Marinette walked into the classroom, seeing all of her friends smiling at Marinette.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Wow, guys! Thanks!" Marinette blushed slightly, being the shy person she was when she wasn't Ladybug. Marinette walked to her seat and saw Nino walk up to her with an envelope.

"Happy Birthday, Marinette," Nino said, smiling and giving her the envelope

"Thanks, Nino," Marinette smiled and opened it, revealing a cute card with different fashion designers and…

"Another two tickets?" Marinette asked, looking at the slips of paper.

Nino and Alya looked at each other smiling nervously before Alya spoke.

"Hey, maybe Nino can come with us to the movies?" Alya smiled.

"Yeah, I could come," Nino agreed.

"Well, who else will we take?" Marinette smiled.

"Hmmm" The three said in unison. Adrien walked into the classroom, waving and smiling at Marinette. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Happy Birthday, Marinette," Adrien smiled.

"T-thank you…" Marinette stammered, her heart pounding. _Adrien just said "Happy Birthday" to me…_

"Hey, Adrien, you wanna come to the movies with me, Nino, and Marinette?" Alya asked, winking at Nino.

"Yeah, dude, it'll be fun!" Nino said, putting an arm around Adrien.

"Sure, my schedule is free today," Adrien agreed. Marinette started to tremble in excitement and fear. _Adrien is coming to the movies with me….and Alya… and Nino_.

The day went by quickly for the four friends, and before Marinette knew it, they were in front of the movie theater getting their seats.

"Well, I guess that there is only four seats left, but they are separated," Alya said, winking at Nino.

"Dude, I kinda wanna sit next to my girlfriend. You can sit next to Marinette." Nino said, smiling.

"Sure, if it makes you happy." Adrien agreed, smiling at Nino, and then looking at Marinette.

"Ok…" Marinette sighed, feeling her legs trembling in her capris. They walked into the theater, got their popcorn, and went inside the showroom. The group quickly found their seats and sat down. Marinette looked at Alya nervously, getting a thumbs-up from Alya. The room dimmed and the movie started. Marinette could smell the buttery popcorn next to her as she reached in, feeling something other than popcorn. Something... _human-like_. Someone could have mistaken Marinette as a big, hot tomato at that moment while she quickly removed her hand from the box, making small pieces of popcorn fly in the air.

"Sorry, A-Adrien," Marinette apologised as Adrien took his hand out of the box.

"That's ok, honest mistake." Adrien smiled at Marinette as he looked at the big screen again. Marinette could have sworn that she melted in her seat after that. Little did the two know, Nino and Alya never looked at the movie screen once, the reactions between the pair being enough entertainment.

After the movie ended, she said goodbye to her friends and thanked them for the movie, and headed home. When she got into her room and unclipped her bag, Tikki flew out, giving Marinette a smirk.

"So, how did your date go?" Tikki joked, giggling at her friend's facial expressions.

"It wasn't a date, Tikki. It was just… a hangout," Marinette said as she turned on her computer, looking at her screensaver of Adrien. She sighed dreamily as she thought of him.

Across town, Greg the firefighter was sitting in the break room with his dalmatian, Kyle. Greg grabbed his coffee cup and started to drink. He jumped at the sudden sound of the fire bell, spilling his coffee everywhere.

"Dang it. Come on, Kyle!" Greg jumped out of his seat, dripping coffee as he ran over to the fire truck, which was already leaving.

"Guys, wait up!" Greg yelled, jumping on the back of the truck at the last second, his dog trailing and jumping behind. When Kyle jumped on the back with his owner, Greg gave him a small rub as the truck pulled up to the burning building. He got the end of the hose and put it on the fire hydrant next to him. Thinking that it was tightened, he ran inside to save people. He coughed as the smoke enveloped him, making his head spin. He could hear Kyle barking distantly as he fell to the ground, his eyes slowly closing.

When Greg came to, he found himself on the sidewalk surrounded by people and Kyle. He watched as the head firefighter walked up to him.

"Greg, you are fired!" The firefighter yelled.

"But, Sir…"

"No buts! You forgot to put the hose on the fire hydrant, you passed out in a burning building, and you almost killed someone!" The man yelled. "Get out of my sight!"

Greg got up slowly, took off his jacket, and gave it to the head firefighter, walking away dejectedly.

Hawk Moth watched as his window opened and his butterflies flew around him.

"It seems like that fire isn't the only thing that burns…" Hawk Moth chuckled as he morphed a pure butterfly into an Akuma.

"Fly, my little Akuma, and ignite the flame in this man!" Hawk Moth yelled, spinning his cane around as the Akuma flew over the streets of Paris.

Greg sat on a bench with his dog, who was whining for his master. The Akuma flew into his vision as it entered his hat. His eyes were surrounded by a purple outline of a butterfly as a sneer formed on his face.

"Fire Feeder." **(I know. Best. Name. Ever.)** "I'll help you get your job back, as long as you bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous to me." Hawk Moth said.

"I will help you, Hawk Moth." Greg agreed, as he allowed black and purple goop to surround him and his dog. When the goop cleared, in Greg's place stood Fire Feeder and Kyle. Fire Feeder grabbed the hose around him as he squirted it downwards, making him fly. While he was in the air, he flipped a switch and aimed the hose at a small house, making fire emit out of it. The building caught fire as Fire Feeder laughed.

Marinette was still staring at her screensaver of Adrien when a small news update appeared in the corner. She clicked on it, and was horrified to see burning buildings all over her screen. She sniffed the air and could smell all of the smoke. She watched as a man flew past the screen, cackling.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette exclaimed as her transformation began. When it was finished, she jumped out of the window in her room, used her yo-yo to latch onto a building, and flew to the smoke rising in the air.

At the Agreste household, Adrien was staring at his TV as he watched the burning buildings, his computer on the LadyBlog. He was skimming the site for any idea on who Ladybug was when he heard the TV after Plagg fell on the remote after eating too much camembert.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien exclaimed as Plagg was sucked into his ring and he was transformed into Cat Noir. He jumped out his window and used his staff to push off, going in the same direction as Ladybug.

 **Hope you liked the chapter, Comments and constructive criticism is valued! I really want ideas from the community! Make sure to follow for the next chapter!**

 **-Mi55Miner**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Look, guys.

Sorry, but I am not going to be posting for a WHILE. I'm going on a trip with my family WITH NO FLIPPIN' INTERNET FOR LIKE A MONTH. I'LL DIE.

So, I won't be able to write. I love u guys so much and I hate to disappoint you, but I won't be active for a while...

Love all of you guys. Thanks for the support!

-Mi55Miner

BTW: Please comment story ideas and constructive criticism, it really helps me put my best foot forward for you guys and give you guys what you want. Don't be shy! It's not like I know where you live and will come and kill u if u put in criticism...

lol jk, LOVE U ALL AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. -cries-


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait people! I'll try to update sooner. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **-Mi55Miner**

As Cat Noir pole-vaulted across the buildings and streets of Paris, making his way to the smoke rising in the air, he looked around at the pink and red hearts lining the streets. _Valentine's Day is coming up_ , he thought as he remembered his Valentine's Day with Dark Cupid. He never really grasped the idea of what happened that day, even if Plagg told him everything. All he remembered from that day was Ladybug's eyes as Cat Noir tried to confess his love to her. Everything else was just...a blur. Not a day went by that he wished he could have another chance at telling Ladybug his true feelings.

His cat-like senses brought him back to reality as he started to smell the tangy smoke and the heat radiating around him. Cat Noir's ears twitched as he tried to find the Akuma, locating it downtown. He followed the trail of fire on all fours, his mind racing back to that Valentine's Day. His brain connected the dots. _I have another chance! I can tell my Lady how I feel this Valentine's Day! Maybe she will tell me who she really is!_ Cat Noir stopped in his tracks, making a small skidding noise. _But she doesn't want to reveal our identities…_ Cat Noir thought as he remembered his experience with Ladybug after Lady Wifi. Cat Noir could feel his tail and ears droop as his plan fell to bits. He wanted to know who his Lady was, but he wanted to respect her wishes. His brain was telling him one thing, but his heart was saying another. Finally, his heart won. _I have to know! Maybe we know each other as civilians!_ Cat Noir's heart fluttered at the thought of his Lady and himself, cuddling with each other. He pushed the thought to the back of his head, even though his heart complained. He had to focus on this new Akuma! Cat Noir began to sprint across the rooftops again, noticing the air getting hotter and hotter. _Why did the suit have to be made of leather?_ Cat Noir thought.

"Is the little kitty too hot?" he heard a voice say. He turned around to see Ladybug behind him, twirling her yo-yo.

"Well, I am pretty hot," he smirked, winking at Ladybug.

Ladybug sighed as she asked, "You aren't going to make puns like this all day, are you?"

"My Lady, are you kitten me, of course I will!" He smiled, chuckling at his pun.

"Cat Noir, at least say your puns during the battle." Ladybug said, running off to the smoke rising in the air, throwing out her yo-yo to catch onto a distant building. Cat Noir followed, trying to focus on the Akuma rather than his Lady. As the pair came closer and closer to the heart of the fire, their suits got the better of them, making them sweat like hogs on a hot summer day (1). Ladybug suddenly stopped at the edge of a building. Cat Noir was not ready, so he accidently bumped into Ladybug as he tried to stop.

"Sorry!" Cat Noir smiled.

"It's ok," Ladybug said, giving a scratch under his chin. "It was an accident." Cat Noir had to force the purr rising in his throat, determined to not let Ladybug tease him about being a real cat.

As the two looked down at the Akuma, they saw that his hose was coming from his hat.

"Fire Feeder will destroy everything!" Fire Feeder said in the third person.

"Cat Noir, the akuma must be in his hat!" Ladybug said, pointing at the bright red fire cap.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, as he jumped down the building, smoke and fire surrounding him. He gave a slight cough, and continued to run to the akuma. When the smoke cleared slightly, Cat Noir could see the akuma, still setting fires to already burning buildings. Cat Noir sneaked up slowly, about to grab the hat when Fire Feeder turned around and sprayed Cat Noir with a blast of water. Adrien already liked the water in his normal form, so this could have been nice, but with Cat Noir, the water felt like poison.

"Nuuuuu!" He screamed as he tried to bat at the water with his hands. Ladybug took this chance to sneak up behind the firefighter and rip his hat off. Fire Feeder's hose was ripped out from his hand. He looked at Ladybug with a baffled look, but then a smirk overtook his face.

"Kyle! Playtime!" Fire Feeder yelled.

The trio felt a thump, then another, then another, until a shadow overtook the three. Ladybug, who's luck must have run out, felt a cold, water-like substance drip on her head. She put her hand to the substance, looking at it. It looked like _dog slobber._ Ladybug turned around to see a 30 foot tall dalmatian looking at her. The dog's growl could be heard from many miles away. Ladybug could have sworn that she heard Cat Noir hiss at the dalmation. Kyle ran past Ladybug and grabbed Cat Noir into his mouth, shaking him around.

"La-dy Buuuuuug!" Cat Noir screamed as dog spit flew everywhere.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing her yo-yo in the air. In it's place was a very large frisbee with a spotted red pattern, which landed in Ladybug's hands.

"A frisbee?" she questioned, looking around her for ideas. As items were highlighted, a plan formed in her mind. Ladybug stepped back, ran forward, and threw the frisbee with all of her might.

"Fetch!" She exclaimed as Kyle's eyes became playful. He dropped Cat Noir onto the ground, who was now covered in saliva.

"Ew!" Cat Noir exclaimed as he tried to shake the substance off of him. Kyle ran off towards the frisbee. With the dog gone, Fire Feeder watched as Ladybug stomped the plastic hat to the ground.

"No!" Fire Feeder and Hawk Moth said in unison as the akuma flew into Ladybug's vision.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said, catching the purple butterfly in her yo-yo. She then opened it to reveal a pure white butterfly.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She waved to the insect.

The ground shook as Ladybug watched Kyle return with the frisbee, which was now covered in dog slobber. Kyle dropped the frisbee, his eyes bright and playful, and his tail wagging furiously. Ladybug picked the frisbee up and tossed it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" As the swarm of ladybugs flew around town, repairing the burning buildings and cleaning up the superheros.

"Pound it!" the pair said happily as Fire Feeder was covered in purple slime as well as Kyle, who shrunk back to his regular size.

"Wha-what happened?" Greg said as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Ladybug went over to comfort the dazed firefighter when her earrings beeped. They were down to their second to last spot.

"See you, Cat Noir," Ladybug said, winking at him before she used her yo-yo to swing away. Cat Noir's heart felt as if it had been shot with an arrow as he raised his hands to his chest. _Ladybug… she winked at me..._. Any bystanders could have sworn that there were tiny hearts around him. A loud honk from a car jerked him back to reality and made him pole vault away.

"I need to start making a plan for Valentine's Day," he murmured to himself before launching himself through his open bedroom window, letting the last beep of his ring echo in the too-big room. Green light bathed Cat Noir. When the light show was finished, Adrien's tousled golden hair turned back to its perfectly coiffed style. He sighed to himself. He kinda liked that "bad boy" look. Plagg landed in Adrien's hands and moaned loudly.

"Camembert! I need it! Now!" he whined, tossing and turning on the hand, holding his belly with his cute, little hands. Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami's acting as he used the hand that wasn't holding the "suffering" kwami to grab a piece of cheese. He placed it on his hand and watched as Plagg seemingly "cured" himself and grabbed the piece of cheese. He flew over to Adrien's trashcan, he liked confined spaces, and began to gobble the cheese down. Adrien walked over to his multiple-screened computer and turned it on. He quickly imputed his password, which was _LadybugAgreste101_. When the computer loaded, the background of the computer showed multiple pictures of Ladybug, mostly from the Ladyblog, but some were much closer to the superheroine. Lets just say that Cat Noir's staff doubles as a camera and he's a great multitasker. He sighed as he rested his head in his hands, a dreamy expression overtaking his face. He snapped back to reality once again and pulled up the LadyBlog. There was a new video, most likely from their latest battle. He still had no idea how Alya had still not gotten hurt from filming these battles. He shook his head, deciding to not look into it. He kept scrolling down the page, looking for any clue on who Ladybug was. Suddenly, Adrien heard loud footsteps echoing down the hallway outside his door. He closed the tab on his computer, which was open to an article titled "Ladybug and Cat Noir Kiss?" with an image of the kissing scene from the Dark Cupid fiasco. (2) Adrien got up from his chair and walked over to the door, which began to emit a knocking sound. He opened the door to reveal his father. This was strange, since his father never really interacted with him face to face.

"Adrien, there is a very important photo shoot that I have scheduled for you today. Since Natalie is on vacation, I will be coming with you to oversee this," his father spoke. Adrien remembered Natalie talking about going on a vacation in London with her family. She deserved it.

"Yes, father," Adrien replied, walking out of his room with his father. Suddenly, he remembered Plagg. You may never know when an akuma will attack Paris.

"Father, I forgot something," Adrien said as he released himself from his father's grip. He ran back to his room and turned over the trashcan to reveal a stuffed Plagg. He rubbed his belly contentedly before flying into Adrien's overshirt. He ran back out to the hallway to see his father talking into the phone, clearly annoyed.  
"What do you mean Hailey Ganima can't make it?! No, no, I'll find another model." Gabriel hung up the phone. "Worthless! Everybody is worthless!" He sighed to himself before looking at Adrien again.

"Hailey can't make it to the photoshoot. We need to find another model, but everyone else is booked right now…" he tapped his foot impatiently, trying to think. "No matter, we will find someone at the bakery."

"Bakery? What bakery?" Adrien asked.

"Only the Dupain-Cheng Bakery! I hear they have great bread," his father answered, grabbing Adrien's wrist. _We're going to a bakery?_ Adrien's mind flowed with delectable delights like croissants, cookies, and quiche. Then his mind flickered back to the owners of the bakery. Before he knew it, he was whisked down to the limo and heard Gorilla turn on the car to leave. His father sat next to him, staring into the distance.

"Father? One of my friend from school works at that bakery."

"Hm? Oh, yes. That blue-haired friend that won the bowler hat competition." He smiled slightly. "She is very talented, Adrien. Reminds me of your mother when she was younger." He smiled to himself, which faded after a second. The limo suddenly stopped in front of the small bakery. As Adrien got out of the limo, he looked up to the second floor of the bakery. He noticed Marinette with a small watering can, taking care of the small garden on her balcony. He always liked that garden. Gabriel grabbed Adrien's wrist again and dragged him into the bakery.

"We're late, Adrien. Hurry up!" he shouted as the glass door closed behind them.

 **(1) The Southern Accent is real in this one :P**

 **(2) Oh...so close :3**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Mi55Miner**


End file.
